The War
by kozak1997
Summary: Aaron Koval and his sister Aida find out first hand the horrors of war when The Divine Countries of the New World attack America and the rest of Europe.
1. First Engagement

Before the war, the world was actually quite peaceful. Russia, China, and North Korea just had to change that for us. Now I'm sitting in a chair getting all my hair cut off because of them. I still remember my parents face when they saw the draft letter. They're even worse now that my sister is being drafted too. We're still considered kids to most people, we're only 16 years old.

It started when Russia, China, and North Korea joined forces to create The Divine Countries of the New World. They also created the monsters that destroyed half the world called the ignotus. They ravaged the city I lived in, killing 2/3 of the population. My parents were part of the KIAs from the attack. Now the government is drafting people between the ages of 16 to 25 to fight in this war.

"Come back alive Aaron." said Aida.

"You too Aida." we hug and I board the bus to Parris Island.

"Hope you didn't like your hair boy." said the barber.

It was a grueling 13 weeks of training to join the Marine Corps Recon. My sister trained to be a Navy Corpsman. We trained in our marksmanship for only two weeks before we were sent off to war. I'm put in with the 2nd Reconnaissance Battalion (2nd Recon). My sister Aida Koval is sent to Italy with the 2nd Marine Division.

_If it wasn't for those_ _damn ignotus showing up, we wouldn't be here_, I thought to myself.

The squad I'm in enter the Humvee. A Marine named PFC. Long takes the 50 cal, two Marines named Sgt. Short and LCpl. Range ride in the back, Alpha company commander named Capt. Kelly rides shotgun, and I drive. We are leading the convoy.

"Sir are you sure I should be driving?" I ask Kelly.

"You have a drivers license Private."

"Yes sir."

"Congradulations, you're the driver."

I grip hard on the steering wheel, "I'm really nervous sir."

"Just remember your training and don't stop unless I tell you to. And always keep your weapon within arms reach."

I look at my M4, "Got it."

"Move it out." Kelly orders.

I press on the gas and begin to head out. It's around 1:00 AM when we reach the destination, the city of Williamsport.

I hear the radio crackle to life, "Alpha 1, state your location."

Kelly picks up the radio, "Command this is Alpha 1, we are currently on Montgomery Pike. Beginning to enter the neighborhood."

"10-4"

"Turn right here." said Kelly pointing to Fairmont Ave. "All Strykers, pull into the Little League Museum and drop off your cargo. Once you're done with that, follow the Humvees."

"Roger."

"This doesn't feel right." said Long pulling back the receiver to the 50 cal.

"Stay frosty." said Kelly.

Just then the Humvee behind us blows up.

"OH SHIT!" yelled Long as he was pulled from the 50 cal.

"It's the ignotus!" blasts out the radio.

"I'll take the 50." said Short.

Short begins to open up. A ignotus jumps onto the driver side door and tries to attack me. I grab my pistol from my kevlar vest holster and fire at the monster.

"They got me Sarge!" yelled Range as he was pulled out of the Humvee.

"Pull over into the parking lot. Alpha 1 head to the Little League Stadium, Alpha 2 circle around to the stadium and provide support." ordered Kelly.

We get out and another Marine from Alpha 2 takes control of the 50.

"Count off." said Kelly.

"1"

"2"

"And I make 3." said Kelly.

"We lost Long and Range sir."

"Got it, hold position here for now. We need reinforcements. I need a radio operator!"

I pop out of cover and open up. The screams of the Marines calling for their family to help them drives me crazy. Blood covers my face from the ignotus I shot in the Humvee. I change clips and look over the piece of cover I'm behind.

Just then I see a dead radio operator along the road 20 feet in front of me.

"Cover me." I said jumping over the cover.

"Damnit Koval!" yelled Kelly.

I run to the dead Marine and drag him over to Kelly. Just then a ignotus jumps on top of me. It's the first time I saw one this close before. It has a narrow body and head. The front of the face is pointing out like a nose. Its body is all black except for its eyes, which are red.

I grab my KA-BAR and thrust it at the monsters head. It does the job, but it's weight keeps me down for a second. I push it off and move to Kelly again. I reach their position and Kelly begins to radio for help.

"Command this is Alpha 1, we need backup."

"Multiple Army units are in your proximity. Heading to your position now."

"This is Major Moore. I'm heading to your position. We are currently at Southmont Ave."

"Roger that Major. Army's coming in about 5 minutes."

"I can't believe I'll be happy to see those dogfaces." said Short.

"Koval why the hell did you run off!" yelled Kelly.

"The radio operator was dead. I went to get the radio from him sir."

"You could have died damnit, do you understand that!"

"Yes sir, but everyone here made a sacrifice here in some way."

"Well your selfless actions might have saved us. Good job Private."

"Thank you sir."

The Army came in and helped us kill the rest of the ignotus left. The sun begins to rise when I walk up to a ignotus barely moving. I shoulder my M4 and silence it forever.

"Koval, the Army's got this situation under control. Time for some R&R." said Short.

"Change of plans Marines. We're heading to Italy."

"Why for."

"2nd Marine Division got it pretty bad. 20 percent of the Marines are dead and 40 percent are injured and can't fight. We're going to join them."

I think of my sister's safety, "What time are we leaving sir."

"Right now."


	2. Parachute Assault

Aida walks on the deck to see Italy slowly coming into view.

"I wonder what Aaron is doing?"

"Koval prepare to land." said Lt. Sans.

"Yes sir." said Aida running off to her corders.

She grabs her M4 and medical pack. She down into the USS Bary to her vehicle section.

"Koval over here." said GySgt. Fort.

She walks over to the LAV and boards it with all the other Marines in her squad. In 30 seconds, they were launched from the USS Barry and on their way to Italy. It was a long drive to Rome after that.

"Koval wake up, we're here." said Fort.

The light blinds Aida for a second. She gets up and exits the LAV to see a huge complex.

"Welcome to the Social Welfare Agency."

"The what?"

"The Italian government made these little girls to fight terrorism. Now they have to worry about the DCNW."

"Hey gunny, so they're mindless soldiers then." said a Marine named LCpl. Res.

"Correct Marine."

I look to see little girls walking with weapons in the courtyard.

"But why little girls?" I asked.

"Beats me. Lets move in Marines."

We walk inside to find it unharmed.

_That's surprising,_ thought Aida.

"Who's in charge here." said a man with shades and blonde hair.

"Me for now sir." said Fort.

"I'm Jean." extending his arm to Fort.

"Gunnery Sergeant Fort." shaking his hand.

"We move out in 4 hours."

"Yes sir. You heard him, get ready to head out!"

It's 12:00 AM when we head out. We're supposed to secure Rome from enemy forces. We take Via Aurelia to reach Rome. We didn't move a click outside the SWA when we were attacked.

"CORPSMAN!"

_Shit not now, _thought Aida.

I run to the voice to see a young Marine begging for his life. I try to stop the bleeding, but it keeps on coming. He's dead in minutes.

"Oh my god." said Aida looking at her blood covered hands.

_Don't lose it damnit,_ thought Aida grabbing her M4 and the Marines dog tags.

"Fall back!" orders Fort also injured.

The 2nd Marine Division faced massive casualities and injured during the battle. The bloody battle ends at 4:00 AM.

Aida began digging a foxhole once they got back. Just then a little girl came up to her.

"You guys are sleeping inside, you know that right."

Aida jumps and raises her gun at the other girl.

"You guys must have had it bad."

Aida lowers her gun, it's still on safety.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, my name is Angelica."

Aida looks at the girl, "I'm Aida."

2nd Recon arrives at the USS Barry the night after the 2nd Marine Division was attacked. The time is 6:00 PM.

They give me a M16 with holographic sight and grip to replace the M4 I had.

"Grab your parachutes and put them on." ordered Kelly.

"Aye sir." we all say.

I put on my parachute and board the Sea Knight. Capt. Kelly grabs me and motions for me to sit down next to him.

"What's wrong sir?"

"We're getting two special guests for the jump."

"How special?"

"Only for the special forces to know."

"Why do you need me?"

"You and I are going to be the ones protecting them. I'm also promoting you to sergeant."

"Thank you sir." I said beaming.

An hour passes by and the special agents are nowhere to be seen.

One Marine complains, "What, are we waiting for the Army again."

Just then a young girl with blonde pigtails and a instrument case boards the Sea Hawk. A man with dark hair follows her inside.

"She's about my age." I whispered to Kelly.

"Exactly, you two can work together better."

The girl sits down next to me and the man sits next to her.

"You must be Capt. Kelly. My names Hilshire." said the man extending his hand.

"Glad you can make it." shaking his hand, "This is Sgt. Koval. He will be with us as well."

"Guess I'm not the only kid here after all." said the girl.

I laugh at the remark. I hear her Italian accent in her english.

"And this is Triela." said Hilshire.

"Charmed." she said.

_This is going to be a long night, _I thought.

The Sea Knight begins to lift off. Most of the Marines cheer when we finally leave the ship. Most of the Marines onboard eyeball the two guests with us.

"So what's the plan?" asked Hilshire.

"We're dropping into Rome to eliminate the enemy forces inside."

"Are we also supporting the 2nd Marine Division?"

"Yes. Once we land, 2nd Marine Division is going to roll on in."

"It's going to be a hot DZ isn't it." said Triela.

"Very." said Kelly.

Another hour passes when we finally reach Rome.

Kelly gets up.

"Stand up." he orders.

We all get up.

"Hook up."

We hook the parachute to the pole above us.

"Check equipment."

We check the Marines equipment in front of us.

"Count off."

We're all ok. The light turns green.

"GO!" he yells.

The door opens and we jump out. My parachute opens and I fall to the DZ. I fall onto a barren street. I quickly put away my parachute and start to look for other Marines.

"Hey uh Koval." someone whispers to me.

I look to see Triela stuck in a tree. I walk to her and help her out. She drops to the ground and pumps her shotgun.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Lead the way Marine."


End file.
